


Looktober 2020

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tiara di peccati [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di momenti del viaggio ‘da imperatore della spada’ di Squalo per diventare Capitano dei Varia.
Series: Tiara di peccati [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600885
Kudos: 1





	1. Fuori posto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 1) Abito da sera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: KHR: Superbi Squalo BY AR-UA; https://www.deviantart.com/ar-ua/art/KHR-Superbi-Squalo-323990491.

Fuori posto

Il vento sfiorava il viso di Lussuria, facendo ondeggiare l’ampio ciuffo di capelli rossi. Aveva metà della testa rasata, lì dove c’erano i capelli verdi.

Sfiorò con la mano l’acqua verde del fiume, osservando il Gran Canyon intorno a sé. Il rosso delle rocce cedeva spazio a riflessi ora più scuri, ora più aranciati. In alcuni punti la roccia si tingeva di altri colori.

Lussuria accavallò le gambe lisce.

Indossava un vestito da sera dalla lunga gonna, con una spaccatura all’altezza delle gambe rasate.

“Penso che l’indiano che devi sfidare debba essere qui vicino” disse.

“ _Voooi!_ Lo spero!” si lamentò Squalo. Guidava il motore della barca.

[106].


	2. Vampiro spadaccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 2) Cappotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Blue Pride BY kasumivy; https://www.deviantart.com/kasumivy/art/Blue-Pride-481477129.

Vampiro spadaccino

< Un vampiro indiano? > s’interrogò Squalo. Estrasse la spada, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento.

L’avversario si sfilò il cappotto lungo con movimenti studiati. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati di nero e delle unghie aguzze, ben curate, laccate di un colore simile all’inchiostro.

Erano in piedi su un prato verde, accanto ad una parete di roccia.

C’erano delle incisioni nella roccia che ricordavano delle antilopi e delle pitture.

Squalo si allontanò i capelli argentei dal viso, che facevano contrasto con quelli mori e ondulati dell’altro.

Lo spadaccino del luogo estrasse una spada di metallo con le stesse incisioni dei suoi anelli e delle sue collane.

“Sei solo un ragazzino” disse.

[109].


	3. Box arma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 3) Sciarpa di seta  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Sweet Dreams; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm63fkE33ZY&pbjreload=101.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: .XANXUS.X.SQUALO. BY kaczuch-A; https://www.deviantart.com/kaczuch-a/art/XANXUS-X-SQUALO-153842457.

Box arma

Una leonessa di ghiaccio camminava nell’acqua del mare, schiuma candida s’infrangeva contro le sue zampe. Alzò la testa e ruggì, dimenando la coda.

Dal mare si elevò un gigantesco megalodonte, che balzò, fece un arco e coprì una porzione di cielo con la sua gigantesca mole, inabissando nuovamente. Sollevò una grande onda e la leonessa corse sulla spiaggia per evitarla.

Squalo, seduto sulla battigia, guardava le due box arma.

Giocherellava con la sciarpa di seta che portava al collo. Il venticello, che odorava di salsedine, gli scompigliava i corti capelli argentei.

Alzò lo sguardo su Lussuria, che stava controllando le riprese.

[101].


	4. Bontà celata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 4) Tacchi alti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/ichi-14/art/chibi-squalo-172087807; chibi squalo BY Ichi-14.

Bontà celata

“Sai che li dovresti uccidere gli avversari?” domandò Lussuria.

Squalo borbottò: “Voooi! Sai che non dovresti fare questo viaggio con i _tacchi a spillo_ e l’abito da sera?”.

Lussuria ridacchiò, battendo le lunghe palpebre.

“Sei troppo buono” soffiò. Sporse le labbra rosse per il rossetto.

“Nessuno dei miei avversari andrà in giro a dire che sono ancora vivi. Cambieranno nomi e spariranno. Conviene anche a loro” borbottò Superbi. Incrociò le braccia al petto. “Voglio uccidere solo per il mio boss. Un Varia è un assassino professionista, non uccide per divertimento o senza motivo”.

Stavano percorrendo un tunnel di pietra sotterraneo.

[100].


	5. Apprezzamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 5) Pantaloni di pelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Mukuro and Squalo BY ioshik; https://www.deviantart.com/ioshik/art/Mukuro-and-Squalo-251476711.

Apprezzamento

Squalo abbatté una porta con un calcio, una mano sul fianco e l’altra a stringere la spada.

“Sorpresa, feccia! Sono venuto a darvi una lezione!” gridò. Avanzò ancheggiando, indossava dei pantaloni di pelle nera aderente. “Chi di voi vuole sfidarmi e finire nel fiume per primo?” domandò, piegandosi in avanti. Sorrideva, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

Lussuria, alle sue spalle, lanciò dei versi striduli.

“Lo amo quando fa così!” trillò.

< Lo spupazzerei di coccole! > pensò.

Diversi mafiosi e hitman seduti ai tavoli estrassero le pistole.

“State buoni. Lui è qui per sfidare lo spadaccino migliore” disse una voce femminile.

[100].


	6. Illusionista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> 6) Cintura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Principe egoista BY padmenvy; https://www.deviantart.com/padmenvy/art/Principe-egoista-156241003.

Illusionista

Squalo saltò di lato, evitando un colpo di cintura dato come se fosse una frusta. Balzò all’indietro, quando l’indumento venne lanciato e si trasformò in un serpente dalla pelle nera.

Lo decapitò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“ _Vooooi_! Vieni fuori, illusionista! Sono una pioggia, vedi che fine faccio fare alle tue visioni!” gridò. Assottigliò gli occhi. < Anche perché ne ho viste decisamente di meglio da parte di Vyper. Io con lei non so mai quando è davvero una vipera e quando no. A cominciare da quella sua ‘aureola’ > pensò.

“Se ti fai vedere sarò anche magnanimo” promise.

[100].


	7. Descrizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 7) Passerella  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Dangerous; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWur7VWs4es.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Xanxus x Squalo REedraw BY Tanja-sama; https://www.deviantart.com/tanja-sama/art/Xanxus-x-Squalo-REedraw-810756809.

Descrizione

“Quando cammina sembra essere sempre su una passerella. I riflettori puntano tutti su di lui.

Sa controllare ogni singolo movimento e può farti uscire pazzo.

Vorresti sapere che sapore hanno le sue labbra, ti chiedi se al tocco sia davvero così liscio. Innaturalmente magro, ma meravigliosamente proporzionato.

Quei capelli argentei sono già come una corona e profumano d’inverno.

Sembra un perfetto fiocco di neve” raccontò Lussuria alla telecamera con cui stava riprendendo.

Squalo si era addormentato su un fianco, con la testa appoggiata sul braccio. Era sdraiato sul campo di battaglia e il suo respiro era silenzioso, i corti capelli grigi gli nascondevano in parte il volto.

[107].


	8. La mancata sfida con Hibari Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHW79c9KKuQ; Nightcore - Daisy.  
> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 8) Rossetto

La mancata sfida con Hibari Lee

La guerriera cinese si passò il rossetto sulle labbra piene e socchiuse gli occhi, ridacchiando.

“Sai bene che uno spadaccino può anche non partecipare di persona a questo stupido gioco”. Si piegò in avanti e mostrò l’anello della Tempesta della famiglia Hibari. “Il mio boss non ha tempo per i ragazzini come te. Se vuoi affrontare qualcuno per proseguire con la Via della spada, dovrai sconfiggere me”.

Squalo piegò di lato il capo.

“Quindi devo dedurre che Hibari Lee è un codardo” disse secco.

La guerriera estrasse la sua katana di cristallo bianco, che faceva contrasto col suo kimono decorato con le fiamme.

“Ti pentirai delle tue parole”.

[108].


	9. Paure sopite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 9) Gioielli costosi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XISC4JZ3E54; Nightcore - Wicked.  
> Ispirato a: Oshiroi Prince BY Azzedar-san; https://www.deviantart.com/azzedar-san/art/Oshiroi-Prince-411524457.

Paure sopite

Squalo avanzò all’interno della gioielleria con una mano appoggiata sul fianco, l’altra che ricadeva al suo fianco.

“Buongiorno. Cerca qualcosa?” domandò la commessa in norvegese.

Superbi alzò lo sguardo sulla giovane.

Lussuria dietro di lui rispose nella stessa lingua: “Cercavamo la proprietaria”. La sua voce era dura e mascolina. “Qualcosa di Estremo”.

Squalo lo guardò di sottecchi.

< Quando parla nella sua lingua natale mi fa sempre impressione. Si mostra una persona diversa. In questi momenti mi ricordo che è Erik, lo scienziato > pensò.

La giovane, dai capelli biondo platino, rispose: “Mi dispiace, è assente”.

“Lù, approfittane. Prendi i gioielli costosi che vuoi” concesse Squalo.

Lussuria trillò di gioia.

[110].


	10. Le regole della Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 10) Maglietta aderente  
> Ispirato a: SKULL BY NawaChan; https://www.deviantart.com/nawachan/art/SKULL-188001802.

Le regole della Mafia

Squalo scoppiò a ridere ed uscì dal locale insieme a Lussuria. Lasciando diversi mafiosi incoscienti per terra, tra i tavoli rovesciati.

La porta sbatté rumorosamente.

In ginocchio, vicino al bancone ricoperto da cocci di vetro di vario colore e macchie di liquori, stava uno spadaccino, la spada spezzata.

“Dannato ragazzino…” sibilò, digrignando i denti. I suoi occhi erano umidi per le lacrime d’ira. “Me la pagherà” ruggì, alzandosi in piedi. “Dirò al mio boss…”.

Una lama dorata di stazza sproporzionata si posò sulla sua gola.

“Hai perso, accettalo. O andrai contro le regole della mafia” sussurrò una figura dalla maglietta viola aderente ed un elmo.

“V-va bene…” esalò l’uomo.

[109].


	11. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 11. Boxer  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore ↬ queen of mean [NV]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NcOgNrc5gQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/celsa/art/Not-the-End-323919331; Not the End BY Celsa.

Queen

Squalo arrossì vistosamente, vedendo Xanxus in boxer, e dissimulò facendo un largo sorriso, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Voooi! Non sai proprio stare senza di me, allora” disse, rivolto allo schermo della videochiamata.

Xanxus assottigliò gli occhi, aggrottando le doppie sopracciglia.

“Feccia, quanto hai intenzione di metterci?” domandò secco. Fece una smorfia. “Sono stanco di dover usare questa robaccia. Tra Levi e Lussuria non so chi dei due ci metta di più a farla funzionare”.

Squalo era sdraiato su un fianco nel letto dell’albergo. Si accarezzò il fianco nudo e si leccò le labbra.

Sussurrò: “Potresti venirmi a cercare”.

“Il Nono mi assegna compiti su compiti per impedirmelo” rispose Xanxus.

[109].


	12. Fuori luogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 12. Calze a rete

Fuori luogo

Squalo accavallò le gambe e posò le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Tu mi stai dicendo che hai occupato una parte della borsa, invece che con delle vivande, con delle calze a rete?” domandò.

La pioggia ticchettava sulla loro tenda, montata sulla cima di una montagna. Si udiva in lontananza il rumore di una cascata.

Lussuria socchiuse gli occhi, si era rasato una parte della capigliatura, tingendola di castano.

“Certo, tesoruccio… Hanno tutte fantasie diverse. Per cambiarle ogni giorno” cinguettò.

Era intento a fare un codino ai capelli argentei di Superbi che si stavano allungando.

Squalo sospirò pesantemente.

“Per strapparle, vista la zona” borbottò.

[102].


	13. Destabilizzante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 13. Minigonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Silver BY N8dl3; https://www.deviantart.com/n8dl3/art/Silver-597492506.

Destabilizzante

Il mafioso si rialzò a fatica, aveva un livido sul volto e il suo corpo fumava.

< Quel colpo mi ha paralizzato completamente. Certo, è parecchio da megalomane dargli il proprio nome, ma era una tecnica terribile.

Quello stile di combattimento mi sembrava familiare >.

C’erano diversi punti delle pareti bruciacchiati e segni di spada ed esplosioni ovunque.

“Io ci sto a perdere. Sono un tipo sportivo” biascicò l’uomo.

Si accese un sigaro, rimettendosi in piedi a fatica, rimanendo con la schiena china in avanti.

“Mi sta anche bene se è un ragazzino”. Indicò davanti a lui. “Però quello no” disse, fissando la minigonna di Lussuria.

[106].


	14. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 14. Costume da cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Pain (Three Days Grace) ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A701vsZI8Nc.

Reborn

Superbi indietreggiò, mentre un bambino vestito col cosplay di una Mew Mew gli balzava davanti.

“Hitman?” domandò Squalo, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Bisogna dire che è insolito trovarti così lontano dalla tua zona nel sud Italia. Sei qui per ordine del ‘vecchio’?”.

“Caos” salutò Reborn, dimenando la pistola travestita da scettro. “Non sono qui per ordine del Nono Boss dei Vongola”.

Lussuria piegò le labbra in un sorriso e s’infilò degli occhiali da vista. Se li premette contro il viso, mentre le lenti brillavano nell’oscurità.

Chiese: “Allora perché sei venuto?”.

L’Arcobaleno socchiuse gli occhi, al collo aveva un ciucciotto.

“Perché ci stai mettendo troppo. Il ‘principe’ ti rivuole” borbottò.

[108].


	15. Esibizionismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 15. Tanga/Perizoma  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/johnjoseco/art/Nami-In-Da-House-126676809; Nami In Da House BY johnjoseco.

Esibizionismo

Squalo batté un paio di volte le palpebre, notando il perizoma della sua avversaria.

Quest’ultima gli sorrise, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli arancioni.

“Non lo sai che i Capitani dei Varia hanno una divisa succinta?” domandò. Il suo top copriva a malapena i suoi capezzoli.

Squalo passò lo sguardo sulle grosse cuffie da stereo che portava alla testa.

“ _Voooi_! Me lo hanno proposto, ma non avevo nessuna intenzione di vestirmi come un pagliaccio” abbaiò.

< Il boss darebbe fuoco a fin troppa gente se mi mettessi in mostra in quel modo > pensò.

Lussuria sussurrò, guardando il perizoma: “Chissà se mi donerebbe”.

[104].


	16. Freddoloso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 16. Giacca a vento

Freddoloso

Squalo si raggomitolò su se stesso, nascosto sotto la giacca a vento. Il suo naso era arrossato e il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

“Sei un tipo freddoloso” gli disse Lussuria.

Squalo si limitò a guardarlo seccato di sottecchi, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Mi manca il Boss e la sua casacca. Lui è sempre così caldo e in sua presenza mi sento protetto > pensò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. < Molti pensano che io mi nasconda lì solo per paura. In realtà, è il posto ideale per proteggerlo. Chiunque lo attacchi alla gola si ritroverà trafitto >.

[105].


	17. Preparandosi al Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 17. Maglione di poliestere

Preparandosi al Natale

“VOOOOOI! COSA DIAMINE DOVREI FARCI CON QUESTO?!” gridò Squalo e le sue urla risuonavano tutt’intorno. Una smorfia iraconda deformava il viso di Superbi. “Non ho bisogno di un maglione puzzolente in poliestere! Lo trovo ridicolo” si lagnò.

Lussuria gli sorrise con aria gongolante e dimenò il bacino avanti e indietro, tenendo una mano posata sul fianco. Osservava di sottecchi il disegno sul maglione di Squalo: una renna col naso rosso e delle lucine di Natale a decorare l’impalcatura delle corna.

Gli rispose: “Così sarai protetto dal freddo e in tema con le festività in arrivo”.

“Manca ancora parecchio a Natale” bofonchiò Superbi.

[102].


	18. Avversaria difficile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt:18. Abito di velluto  
> Scritta sentendo: Hex Girl (from Scooby Doo); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5vqy8xx2XI.

Avversaria difficile

Squalo si passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia sanguinante e digrignò i denti, avvertendo il liquido caldo sulla cute; dovendo balzare all’indietro diverse volte per evitare dei fendenti che lasciavano dei solchi ad arco sul terreno.

La donna davanti a lui aveva un occhio coperto da una benda nera, indossava un abito di velluto, e i capelli le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Sei forse l’avversaria più difficile con cui io mi sia confrontato fino ad ora” ammise Superbi.

Fece roteare la spada, creando una spirale d’acqua e vento, l’avversaria fu costretta a saltare all’indietro per schivarla, atterrando nuovamente in piedi dopo una capriola in aria.

[106].


	19. Chiamata a distanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 19. Stivali

Chiamata a distanza

Squalo posò il piede sul letto e si alzò la cerniera del suo stivaletto nero.  
“Ti piacciono davvero quelle scarpe” si sentì dire e si voltò verso il computer aperto, in videochiamata c’era Dino Cavallone.  
“Voi” rispose Squalo, infilandosi l’altro stivale. “Me li ha regalati il Boss. Adoro quando schiaccio le cose con questi”.   
Il migliore amico si passò la mano tra i corti capelli dorati e l’osservò finire di prepararsi.  
“Cerca di stare attento. Se vuoi, appena mi libero dagli impegni, ti raggiungo” propose.  
Superbi sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi.  
Gli disse: “Me la cavo da solo. Tu ricordati che sei appena diventato Decimo della tua famiglia”.

[109].


	20. Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 20. Ballerine

Fuga

“Ho sentito dire che la piccola Bianchi è scappata di casa” sussurrò Lussuria. Si soffiò il naso in un grande fazzoletto, detergendosi le lacrime. “Ora è da sola, nel mondo, spaventata. Ricordo quando le ho ricordato le prime ballerine” piagnucolò.  
“Voooi” mugolò Squalo, massaggiandosi la fronte.  
“Chissà il boss quanto è preoccupato” gemette Lussuria. Sospirò pesantemente. “Non possiamo lasciare tutto e tornare indietro. Annullerebbero le sfide già fatte e quelle che dobbiamo fare” piagnucolò.  
Squalo sentiva la testa pulsargli a causa del mal di testa.  
Rispose: “Stai tranquillo. Dino ha detto che sta bene, è insieme a Reborn. Si è trasferita da suo zio”.

[104].


	21. Risparmio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 21) Bigiotteria

Risparmio

Squalo sospirò e si appoggiò contro un palo della luce.

“Non puoi davvero dispiacerti che il boss non ti regali della bigiotteria” borbottò Lussuria, facendo una smorfia. “Quei gioielli ti stanno d’incanto”.

Squalo si guardò intorno con gli occhi socchiusi.

< Eppure secondo le informazioni il mio avversario sarebbe già dovuto passare di qua!

Odio dover fare i pedinamenti come durante le missioni da Varia. Questi scontri sono davvero complessi e mal gestiti > pensò, sbuffando.

Ribatté: “Non mi sto dispiacendo. Semplicemente trovo assurdo che uno come lui, così attento a non sprecare soldi, mi faccia regali costosi.

Preferisco la bigiotteria e i soldi investiti”.

[105].


	22. Al porto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 22. Bandana

Al porto

Lussuria fece l’occhiolino ad un marinaio, raddrizzandosi la bandana. Il marinaio fece una smorfia, scuotendo il capo e si allontanò con passo veloce.

“Voooi!

Che codardo!” sbraitò Squalo, in piedi su un ponteggio di legno, con un piede appoggiato sopra un palo di ferro a cui erano legati gli ormeggi di una barca. Diede un paio di colpi con la mano a una lettera che teneva con l’altra, dicendo: “Le mie più sentite scuse, ma per non mettere in difficoltà il regno di cui sono principe e il mio sovrano, mi arrendo di fronte al rappresentante Vongola…”.

Lussuria borbottò: “In politichese significa che si dichiara sconfitto senza combattere”.

[108].


	23. Tenuta da mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 23. Cappellone da spiaggia

Tenuta da mare

“Vooooi!” sbraitò Squalo, camminando lungo la battigia. “Quanto ci mette quella maledetta nave ad arrivare per portarci via?! Voglio lasciare questo postaccio che puzza di pesce! Venire qui è stato completamente inutile” si lamentò.

Si calcò in testa un grande cappellone da spiaggia in paglia, intorno a cui era legata una fascia di stoffa blu.

Lussuria ridacchiò.

“Ti ho potuto vedere in costume da bagno, non è stato completamente inutile” ribatté. Gli fece l’occhiolino.

Superbi arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle, si strinse il laccio dei suoi pantaloncini blu scuro per il mare e infilò le mani in tasca.

[100].


	24. Segretuccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 24. Lingerie

Segretuccio

Squalo si guardò intorno con aria circospetta, le gote arrossate e le orecchie accaldate, aprì la valigia ed iniziò a spostare alcuni vestiti, dal letto recuperò una bustina e, aprendola, ne tirò fuori un paio di slip di seta nera e pizzo. L’infilò dentro la valigia e li coprì con altri vestiti, il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

< Devo farmi perdonare da quell’idiota di un Boss per un’attesa così lunga!

Questa è una delle prime volte che mi compro qualcosa che non sia strettamente necessario >. Sospirò. < Avrei voluto che mia sorella fosse stata con me, lei mi avrebbe aiutato a scegliere>.

[105].


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 25. Crossdressing

Una vecchia foto

Squalo sorrise, osservando la fotografia che ritraeva lui vestito con un lungo abito bianco e la gemella con un completo grigio attillato con una camicia candida.

< Quando eravamo molto piccoli ci bastava scambiarci i vestiti e metterci delle parrucche per sembrare identici. Crescendo il nostro sesso è diventato evidente, al contrario di quello di molti nostri fratelli e di alcune sorelle.

Mi chiedo cosa penserebbe Anya sapendo che ora ho i capelli più lunghi dei suoi, magari se anche lei se li facesse crescere, scambiandoci i vestiti, saremmo di nuovo irriconoscibili l’uno dall’altra> rifletté.

Lussuria gridò: “Sta arrivando”.

Squalo posò la foto.

[103].


	26. Stupenda visione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 26. Abito stile impero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Devil On My Shoulder - (Faith Marie); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o22ZbBX7CZM .

Stupenda visione

“Ci serviva un travestimento per entrare in quella festa, Sq-chan. Non dirmi che ti sei imbarazzato con così poco” sussurrò Lussuria. Si portò indice e medio alle labbra piene, sporcandoli di rossetto, bussando con l’altra mano. “Dai, esci. Sono convinto che non starai così male”.

“Voooi!” sbraitò Squalo. Spalancò la porta, indossava un lungo abito candido in stile impero che: metteva in risalto la sua figura longilinea, la pelle nivea e faceva sembrare i suoi lunghi capelli dei raggi lunari.

< Bellissimo come il silenzio > pensò Lussuria, raggelando.

Superbi sussurrò: “Se non mi cambio, boss apparirà e darà fuoco a tutti gli ospiti”. Vide Lussuria annuire alle sue parole.

[110].


	27. Re serpente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 27. Toga  
> Ispirata a: Cyrus BY gyxycn; https://www.deviantart.com/gyxycn/art/Cyrus-798135768?fbclid=IwAR3nO7im-mmk_BzsRqeaIyCnwHI7xNJ6ZzbRiEbYMTyxGU2RohRuSA9E6yE.

Re serpente

Squalo osservò un guerriero, con indosso una lunga toga, andargli incontro camminando lentamente, la luce del sole si rifletteva sulla lama della spada.

“Voooi! Io ti devo affrontare” si lamentò.

Il sovrano piegò le labbra in un sorriso e allargò le braccia, rispondendo: “Mi duole, ragazzo. Dirò a tutti che mi hai sconfitto se questo è ciò che desideri”. Si piegò in avanti, i suoi capelli intrecciati ricordavano un immenso cobra nero dalle scaglie grandi un’unghia di pollice. “Però se aneli a migliorare, ti converrà ascoltare ciò che ho da insegnarti”.

Superbi ghignò.

“Io sarò il migliore. Ti ascolto” rispose.

[100].


	28. La perdita del braccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 28. Maglia con maniche a tre quarti

La perdita del braccio

Lussuria si sfilò la maglia con le maniche a tre quarti che indossava e la utilizzò per fasciare il moncherino di Squalo, s’impregnò del sangue che continuava a perdere il braccio mozzato. “Dobbiamo trovare qualcosa per…”, iniziò a dire. Superbi aprì il comparto segreto della sua spada e con un gesto fulmineo ne trasse una bomba, la fece deflagrare sulla ferita, la fiammata annerì la stoffa della maglia e cicatrizzò la ferita.

Lussuria raggelò al grido di dolore di Squalo.

“Voooi! Se la gente chiede, guai a te se racconterai la realtà ridicola di ciò che è successo…” esalò Squalo. “Diremo che me lo sono tagliato da solo”.

[108].


	29. Scelte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 29. Abito da gran gala

Scelte

“Dovresti iniziare a comprare dei vestiti che piacciano a te e non quelli che pensi che gli altri vorrebbero vederti addosso” disse Lussuria, guardando Squalo che giocherellava con le ciocche di capelli argentei che si facevano più lunghe. “Se vale per me, non vedo perché non dovrebbe valere anche per te”.

Squalo scrollò le spalle. “Io non mi sento una donna” borbottò, allontanandosi con passo veloce.

Lussuria gli camminò dietro.

“No, ma sei una splendida regina dei peccati” sussurrò. < Lo sei sempre stato, anche quando eri un corpo abbandonato sul mio lettino, collegato a troppi sensori >. “Se vuoi quel vestito da gran gala prendilo”.

[106].


	30. Vittima spaventata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 30. Biancheria strappata

Vittima spaventata

Squalo aiutò la ragazza con i vestiti strappati a rimettersi in piedi. “Voooi! Quel maledetto l’ho ucciso troppo in fretta” ringhiò. Osservò che anche la biancheria intima della giovane era stata lacerata. “Diamine, ti accompagno a casa prima che qualche altro idiota si candidi al suicidio”.

< Non sarei dovuto uscire senza di Erik, ogni volta che si attarda in albergo succede qualche cosa > pensò.

La ragazza tremò, osservando la spada sporca di sangue del giovane dei corti capelli argentei.

“L-lei… non pensa sia stata colpa mia? Non sarei dovuta uscire a quest’ora…” esalò, balbettando.

Superbi la zittì: “Tutte scuse, come la bellezza. La colpa è solo loro”.

[109].


	31. Ritorno a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: Looktober  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Prompt: 31. Tessuto trasparente

Ritorno a casa

“Feccia, finalmente sei tornato. Stavo venendo a cercarti” disse Xanxus. Giocherellò con una ciocca argentea di Squalo. “Avrei fatto meglio a farlo, così saresti tornato intero, spazzatura. Possibile che tu non capisca che nessuno deve osare farti del male?” ringhiò.

Squalo si sdraiò sul suo petto nudo, entrambi sul divanetto.

“Voooi. Te l’ho detto, è stato un incidente” borbottò con tono lamentoso.

Xanxus borbottò: “Allora fatti ricostruire il braccio da Lussuria”.

Squalo sussurrò: “No, voglio che sia un simbolo del viaggio che ho intrapreso per te”.

< Tu fai sempre tutto per me, come indossare ora questa lingerie sexy e quella camicia da notte di tessuto trasparente > pensò Xanxus.

[110].


End file.
